Vocêsabeoque
by Mimika chan
Summary: "Harry? E se ele quiser fazer você-sabe-o-que com a Hermione?"


A saga Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling. Este texto é uma fanfic e foi esrito por mero deleite. Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p><strong>Você-sabe-o-que<strong>

- Ei, Harry, você acha que ele gosta da Mione?

O garoto de cabelos desgrenhados desviou os olhos do pergaminho e fitou o amigo ruivo. Rony, sério, parecia fazer uma careta, como se algo muito terrível o estivesse incomodando.

- Ele quem, Rony? – perguntou Harry.

- Você sabe quem... – o outro resmungou baixinho.

- Voldemort?

- Não! – o Weasley berrou, espantado, e olhou em volta, como se temesse que o poderoso bruxo aparecesse de repente e lançasse o _Cruciatus_ em ambos – O... – Rony abaixou a voz – Storm...

- Adam Storm? – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas – Fala daquele garoto da Lufa-Lufa que há pouco foi rejeitado pelo time de Quadribol?

- Sim... Você não o acha um pouco... estranho?

Harry não sabia o que responder. Olhou em volta, não prestando muita atenção no que faziam seus amigos da Grifinória. Acabou por fitar a fogueira do salão comunal.

- Eu não te entendo, Rony. O que quer que eu responda?

- Eu não sei! Só quero saber qual é a daquele cara...

- E por quê? – Harry voltou a encarar o amigo.

- Porque se trata da Hermione! Nossa amiga, cara! Não quero que ele a magoe...

- Estranho dizer isso. Porque, se é você que a provoca, então está tudo bem!

- Não enche, cara! – Rony fez uma careta zangada e voltou-se decidido para seu dever de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Harry deu de ombros e olhou de novo o seu pergaminho.

"Unicórnios são criaturas fascinantes com poderes incríveis. Segundo as lendas bruxas mais antigas, eles..."

- E se ele... E se ele estiver mesmo a fim da Mione? – não se passara nem um minuto e Rony já voltara a falar.

- Por que a preocupação? Por acaso você gosta dela? – indagou Harry, tentando concentrar-se em sua redação sobre unicórnios.

- Ma-mas é claro que não! – o ruivo gaguejou – Ela é apenas minha amiga! E, como amigo dela, eu fico preocupado...

- Imagino... Porém, eu, pessoalmente, não fico preocupado. Hermione já é grandinha e sabe o que faz.

- Não teria tanta certeza... Não se esqueça de que ela cedeu aos charminhos do Victor Krum! – o Weasley imitou um gato ronronando ao dizer o sobrenome do rival.

- Ela e muitas outras, Rony...

- Mas ele _a_ escolheu!

- Para que tanta preocupação? Eles nem ao menos estão juntos. Não agora...

- Eles não. Mas o Storm está de olho nela, que eu sei!

- Bom para ele. – Harry deu de ombros – A Mione é muito inteligente e amiga. Fora que ele também parece ser legal.

- Parecer legal não quer dizer que seja realmente legal. – Rony esfregou a pena de pavão com os dedos, pensando no que dizer em seguida. – Harry?

- Hum? – o outro resmungou, sem sequer tirar os olhos de seu dever.

- E se ele quiser fazer você-sabe-o-que com a Hermione?

_Isso_ fez com que o jovem Potter levantasse a cabeça. Por um instante, quis rir, mas achou que isso só despertaria a raiva do ruivo. Além do mais, aquela idéia não era tão absurda assim...

- Bom... Ele é um garoto. Não pode culpá-lo por querer fazer isso.

O Weasley arfou.

- Ma-mas... Ela é tão nova...

- Rony, ela já tem idade suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões. É uma garota sensata. Não vai se precipitar.

- Não! – Rony bateu com o punho na mesa, amassando a pena de pavão em sua mão – Ela apenas agirá da mesma forma que agiu com o Victor Krum!

- Por que insiste em voltar a esse assunto?

- Tem razão! O importante é o agora. E eu digo que agora a Mione pode estar em perigo.

- Do jeito que você fala, até parece que o Adam é algum maníaco.

- E se ele for?

Rony olhou para os lados, respirando pesadamente. Tinha medo de que alguém ouvisse aquela conversa e dedurasse tudo para Hermione.

- Como monitor, preciso assegurar a segurança de todos.

- Não se esqueça de que ela também é monitora, Rony.

O ruivo abriu a boca para protestar, mas logo a fechou. Fitou o chão, pensando em algo que pudesse dizer.

- Eu não quero que algo de ruim aconteça com ela...

- Rony. – o bruxo olhou o amigo nos olhos - Meu inimigo mortal acaba de voltar à vida. Coisas estranhas estão começando a acontecer e são poucos os lugares seguros agora. Acredite em mim, Adam Storm é a menor de nossas preocupações.

O Weasley resmungou baixinho e abaixou a cabeça. Harry continuou fitando-o por alguns segundos e depois se voltou para seu dever.

"Unicórnios são criaturas fascinantes com poderes incríveis. Segundo as lendas bruxas mais antigas, eles..."

- E se ele quiser tocá-la?

- Rony, para ele fazer você-sabe-o-que, ele vai ter de tocá-la.

O bruxo estremeceu.

- Não gosto dessa idéia!

- Também não me agrada imaginar isso... – murmurou Harry, balançando a cabeça para tirar as imagens indesejadas da mente – Se bem que... A Hermione é bem bonitinha...

- O que você tem na cabeça, hein? – berrou Rony.

Algumas pessoas no salão comunal calaram-se e olharam para os dois amigos. Ronald sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e disse para os outros:

- O que foi? Estão querendo arranjar alguma encrenca, é? Voltem para o que estavam fazendo. Rápido!

Só depois de ter certeza de que não estava mais sendo observado, o ruivo encarou o amigo, que parecia um pouco constrangido com aquela situação.

- Não acredito que vê a Mione desse jeito!

- Rony, pare para pensar. A Mione é nossa amiga desde... Desde muito tempo! Então nós sempre a vimos como amiga, nada mais. Só que, agora que estamos crescendo, é inevitável que nossa visão mude e passemos a ver a Mione como uma garota.

- Estranho você dizer isso, Harry, já que ela é uma garota.

- Estranho você dizer isso, Rony, já que só descobriu que ela é uma garota há pouquíssimo tempo!

- Isso não é verdade...

- "Hermione, você é uma garota!" – Harry fingiu surpresa na voz – Como foi que ela disse mesmo? Ah, sim! "Bem observado!"

- O que você está insinuando com isso, cara?

- Que você está perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

- E-eu? – o rosto de Rony estava quase tão vermelho quanto o cabelo ruivo do garoto – Não inventa, Harry! Eu só... Eu só...

O bruxo bufou e ficou observando a paisagem pela janela. Harry, cansado daquela discussão sem sentido, pegou a pena para continuar sua redação.

"Unicórnios são criaturas fascinantes com poderes incríveis. Segundo as lendas bruxas mais antigas, eles aparecem como..."

- Eu gosto muito dela e... Só não quero que um idiota insensível a magoe...

Harry fitou-o de soslaio.

- Tá bom! Tá bom! Eu sei que já a magoei uma ou duas... Tá certo, várias vezes! Mas... Ela é minha amiga, poxa! Quero protegê-la.

- E nunca lhe passou pela cabeça fazer você-sabe-o-que com ela?

- Eu sou um amigo! Não um pervertido!

- Não é safadeza... É natural. – Harry deu de ombros.

- Eu sei... – disse Rony a contragosto – Mas ainda assim é nojento.

- Concordo plenamente... – murmurou o jovem Potter, enojando-se com as cenas que voltavam a invadir sua mente.

"No que estou pensando, afinal? Harry, não se esqueça de que a Mione é sua amiga!" pensou, pegando um copo com água para beber.

- Mas... Você se imagina fazendo o mesmo com a Cho Chang, não é?

Harry engasgou e cuspiu água no chão. Ainda tossindo, tentou controlar seus pensamentos.

Aquela piscina aconchegante onde abrira o ovo do Torneio Tribuxo... Com aquelas águas quentes e aquele perfume delicioso...

- Não sou pervertido, Rony!

- Pensei que esse tipo de desejo fosse natural.

- E-eu só... – Harry ficou sem palavras – Isso seria acelerar as coisas!

- Entendo... Acha que o Storm tentaria fazer você-sabe-o-que com a Mione?

- Ela não deixaria...

- Mas, Harry... – a voz de Rony tornou-se urgente – E se ela quisesse?

O bruxo não soube sequer no que pensar. Hermione sempre fora tão estudiosa. Não conseguia imaginá-la se divertindo mais com... outras coisas...

- Mas os garotos não podem entrar no dormitório das meninas. – disse, tentando ganhar confiança – E duvido que Hermione fosse para o dormitório masculino. De qualquer forma, eles são de casas diferentes...

- Mas eles não precisam ir para um quarto, Harry.

- Não? – o garoto ficou espantado.

- Claro que não! Muita gente faz isso na biblioteca da escola!

- N-na biblioteca? – Harry sentiu-se mal só de pensar.

- No campo de Quadribol, nas salas de aula... Em qualquer canto onde caibam duas pessoas, praticamente!

A mente de Harry entrou em curto. Seu campo de Quadribol... Seu precioso campo de Quadribol... Jamais imaginara que aqueles imponentes aros tinham sido testemunhas de tais cenas.

- Rony, estou chocado... – foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

- Não é? As pessoas hoje não têm mais bom senso...

- Não mesmo... – ele concordou.

- E eu não consigo parar de pensar... – Rony examinou a pena de pavão toda amassada – E se o Adam Storm quiser mesmo beijá-la?

- Eu... Eu realmente não... – Harry franziu o cenho – Você disse "beijá-la"?

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Estou trabalhando na continuação agora. Em breve, postarei a segunda parte! Beijos! =*<p> 


End file.
